Surprises
by Chibi-Onee-chan
Summary: Diabolic Pair. Everyday for the past week, Marui has been disappearing after practice, and Akaya want's to know why. One-shot, shounen-ai. Happy Birthday, blackshadow878!


**Surprise~! Haha, this a fic for my best friend, Ashley (blackshadow878)! She told me how she like Diabolic Pair so I came up with a fic for her :D **

***Do you see yaoi in Prince of Tennis? No? Well then I don't own it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A normal day for Rikkai was as non-normal as something could get, so an unusual day would be normal for the rest of the world. Well, that's what it was, unusual. Niou hadn't pulled a prank all day, Sanada was hardly strict, Yukimura was less sadistic, and Marui was gone...again. So, his other half, Kirihara Akaya, could only wonder what in the Hell was going. Marui would disappear every day after practice for the past week, and no one would say why, or knew for that matter.<p>

"Niou-senpai," Akaya called to the trickster.

"What Bratling?" Niou asked, a bit irritated.

"Have you seen Bunta anywhere?" Niou tilted his head to the side, seeming to be thinking about it (or possibly faking it; Akaya couldn't tell) for at least three minutes.

"Mmmm...Nope." Niou finally decided, before leaving without another word. Akaya pouted at the lack of answer, before seeing Jackal and Yagyuu leaving together (much to Akaya's shock; considering the two have never left together before).

"Ah, senpai-taichi," The second-year got their attention, walking over to them.

"What's the matter, Kirihara-kun?" Yagyuu asked, his gentlemen ways never faltering.

"Have either of you seen Bunta around?" Akaya questioned.

"I don't think I have," Yagyuu said.

"I thought we saw him at his classroom?" Jackal thought aloud. "

That was this morning," Yagyuu explained.

"What about the locker room?"

"That was this afternoon..." This continued on for at least five minutes, until both looked to a quite irritable Akaya.

"Sorry, haven't seen him, Akaya," Jackal apologized.

"See you tomorrow, Kirihara-kun," Yagyuu stated, Jackal also saying something along those lines, and then the two left.

"Ah, Yanagi-senpai!" Akaya called to his next leaving senpai.

"Hello, Akaya-kun," Renji replied.

"Have you seen Bunta at all?" Akaya asked for the third time today.

"Hmm..." Yanagi thought about it for a minute, "70% chance he's gone home, 25% chance he's still in the school, 2% chance he's in the locker room, 3% chance he is out in town." He told him, but so slow it took three minutes to say all of it.

"Ah...thanks." Akaya thanked, before heading into the locker room, where both Yukimura and Sanada looked to him.

"Hello Akaya-kun. What do you need?" Yukimura smiled sweetly.

"Umm, have either you seen Bunta?" Akaya asked politely.

"I'm sorry, what'd you ask?" Yukimura asked nicely. Akaya repeated the question. Yukimura repeated his. The second year was getting more and more annoyed each time he asked for the next two minutes.

"Ah...never mind. See you tomorrow, senpai," Akaya sighed finally, heading out the door (faintly hearing a "tarundoru" from Sanada to Yukimura). He gave up for the day. No one knew (or would answer correctly) where his boyfriend was. Finally deciding to head home, the young seaweed head headed off the school grounds.

Akaya headed up the steps to his home, and placed the keys into the lock. Opening the door, he jumped back at a sudden,

"SURPRISE!" Akaya looked in front of him, seeing each of the regulars in his home, Marui at the front.

"Eh...?" It was all Akaya could seem to muster from his thoughts.

"Happy Birthday, Akaya!" Bunta grinned.

"Wha...how...?"

"We tricked you obviously, Bratling," Niou spoke up, rolling his eyes.

"Ah...umm...thanks everyone." Akaya smiled, earning a smile or smirk (Akaya had a bad feeling about that from Niou) in return. The next three hours were spent opening gifts (one exploded and covered his face with flour; obviously from a hysterical-with-laughter Niou who had been yelled at by Sanada afterward), and playing some of the gifts gotten.

"Damn it, I give up!" Niou yelled in irritation at the video game he was playing Akaya against.

"Haha, it's my win," Kirihara grinned.

"Just kidding!" Niou smirked, suddenly smashing the Smash Ball with his Kirby, initiating the cooking pot which sucked Akaya's Link inside; inevitably destroying him. "No one shall beat me at Smash Brothers even if it's your birthday!" Niou did a corny victory dance as Marui and Yukimura appeared from the kitchen.

"Alright, alright. Stop teasing him Niou," Yukimura smiled.

"Time for cake!" Bunta then declared. Everyone filed into the dark kitchen only to be lit by a round cake's two candles. Akaya could make out the 'Happy Birthday Akaya' script in blue icing on the brown icing which covered the entire cake.

"Happy Birthday to you..." Everyone sang, while Niou had begun to sing the other version of "You belong in a zoo." Akaya stood awkwardly in front of the cake, waiting for them to finish singing.

"...and you smell like one too!" Niou finished singing the 'inappropriate' version (as Sanada put it as he scolded the trickster seconds later), and Akaya blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Yukimura wondered.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." Akaya childishly told his captain as Bunta cut the cake; it was chocolate with raspberry feeling. He was responded with icing that was suddenly on his nose that had been wiped on by Bunta; whom was laughing. This started a mini cake war, and before Akaya knew it, the party was over and everyone was leaving.

"See you tomorrow, senpai-tachi," Akaya waved, Marui staying behind in the kitchen. He was wiping off some icing from the plate and licking it off his finger. Seeing his boyfriend, Marui stood and walked over and bent down a bit. Giving a soft kiss in the lips, Marui smirked at the flushed reaction of Akaya.

"My wish just came true," Akaya told him.

"Happy birthday," Bunta told him, before going back in for more. Akaya happily had thought then:

Best birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you enjoyed this. Akaya's birthday was September 25, which is close enough XD<strong>

**Happy Birthday Ashley :3**


End file.
